


遇猫（四）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 补档
Kudos: 6





	遇猫（四）

遇猫（四）  
本章有人×猫情节，注意避让  
郑云龙回来的时候，天已经快亮了。碟子里重新添加过的牛奶已经冷了，他很累，有的吃已经很好，闷着头稀里呼噜舔了个干净。  
阿云嘎还是挺好的，他一边往猫包里挤一边想，给他留了窗，加了牛奶，包里还多了一块毛茸茸的垫子，趴上去很舒服，就是显得地方更小了。大猫有点憋屈的在包里转了个身。抓了一晚上的鸟儿，开始在他的黑甜的梦里飞来飞去。  
他通常没有这么爱玩，他自己这么觉得，但流浪猫的生活确实艰苦，能在垃圾桶里翻到些残羹剩饭，对他们来说已经是不可多得的佳肴。他作为一个妖族，身强体壮，弹跳有力，一开始只当做吃饱喝足的消食活动，待到后来，在众猫的惊呼声中，敏捷地捕捉了一只又一只的鸟儿给他们当做大餐。看到他们欢欣鼓舞的样子，这疲劳也不觉得那么难熬。  
他沉沉的睡了很久，隐约能听到脚步声走来走去，他知道那是阿云嘎，他不想理，继续睡。没过一会儿又有带着香气的肉味儿往鼻孔里直钻。  
干嘛呀…大猫迷迷糊糊的想，等会儿吃不行吗？好困呀。  
再过一会儿一个温温的轻轻的触感贴在了他的脑门上，一下一下的顺着脑门儿的软毛向后梳理。  
好舒服，可是他妈的我好想睡…他把鼻子伸进肚皮底下，整只猫紧紧蜷成一个圆球，那手又在他后背顺着脊柱两侧轻轻向下捏了几下，引的他整条脊梁闪过一串火花条件反射样的抽搐了几下。  
卧槽他这都哪儿学来的，郑云龙打了个哆嗦抬起头来看那个作怪的人。  
那人浑然不知自己做了什么，一张俊脸上满是好奇，见他有了反应仿佛得了鼓励一般的在脊柱缝与腿根之间的交界处左捏右捏。  
“喵呜！”  
你够啦！  
大猫的毛都炸了起来，一股奇异的燥热顺着它的下腹爬满整个脊背。  
这里，这里不能碰的！  
郑云龙张口就去咬他，阿云嘎倒是早就存了几分小心，迅速闪开了。  
“怎么？不对吗…”阿云嘎小声嘀咕着停下了手，眼见着大猫喵呜了几声就开始翻腾。  
但猫包完全不够他翻的，仰躺着后腿一蹬就窜了出来，仿佛有条大虫在他肚子中翻滚一般的满地打滚。  
“你怎么了？”阿云嘎伸手去碰他，那猫仿佛见了木天蓼似的黏着他的手指开始狂蹭，嘴中呜咪呜咪叫个不停。  
他虽说享受这种触感，但大猫的状态明显不对，叫声也变得又急又燥，可无论他怎样询问也得不到答案。阿云嘎想了一想，伸手在空中一舞便画出一个两米见圆的结界。一手托着大猫的脑袋，心中默念气决，另一只手便单指抵在毛茸茸的脑门上。  
郑云龙体中燥热难耐，四爪跟触了电一样抖动，脑袋里都跟塞了块炭火似的嗡嗡作响，正在他无处发泄，四处翻滚之际，忽然间感觉到一股微凉的犹如涓涓细流一般的纯正的灵气顺着头顶灌输进来，抚平他体内每一条炸了毛的神经，连燥热都减缓了几分。  
“啊…舒服啊……”他不仅轻吟出声，他仿佛沐浴在灵气的沼河之中，努力向着那滋养的源头挺动身子。  
“郑云龙？你能说话了？”  
大猫这才反应过来，自己刚刚口吐了人言，张口就是一声抱怨，“干嘛乱摸啊？”  
阿云嘎一点惊喜绷在了脸上，他实在说不出口，昨晚自己上网冲浪时突然收到了网站的一条推送，大概是他这几天搜索了不少关于猫的事情，推给他了一条如何给猫按摩的视频。视频中的猫儿被按摩到脊椎两侧时，明显舒爽的身体不住颤抖，刚开始郑云龙的反应也是这样，怎么后来就不对了呢？  
他绷着脸一言不发，见郑云龙平静下来，便收回了手指。  
“再来点儿，再来点儿呗。”郑云龙正爽着，张口要求了又觉得面上一红，这灵气都是每个妖族自己辛辛苦苦修炼而来的，自己这样张口便要也有点儿脸皮太厚了。  
不想阿云嘎也并未出言讥讽他，只是说，“你灵识不稳，不可急于求成，免得走火入魔，以后我每隔三日帮你调理一下。”  
这简直是天上掉下来的大馅饼，说到底阿云嘎只是帮王晰的忙，并未欠他，不过郑云龙的燥热并未全消，脑袋也不甚清醒，便还是缠着阿云嘎想再得些甜头。  
阿云嘎叹口气，“到底为何会这样？”  
“妖界的猫族哪里会同人间的猫一样…你别是看了什么不该看的东西。”郑云龙不好意思说自己被按到发情，但身子还是不住地往他手指上蹭。  
阿云嘎又不说话了。  
郑云龙鼻子嘴巴的在阿里嘎的手指间乱嗅，嘴里叽叽咕咕的说，“好哥哥，摸摸我，我被你弄的好不舒服。”  
阿云嘎大概也明白了怎么回事，怕是摁到了人家的秘处，引得发了情，这人间不比妖界，可以找个灵气充沛的洞窟通过修行渡过。阿云嘎也没听说哪只妖族到了人间突然不能化形，一时间也不知该怎样帮他，只得伸手在他的头顶颈肩来回乱摸。  
郑云龙舒服的呼噜呼噜的，嘴里还不住说着，“就是这里帮我挠一挠吧哥哥，对对…额…再往下些…”  
阿云嘎一边隐秘的享受着撸猫的乐趣，一边又不知该把这猫发情了的念头往哪里安放，只闭着眼乱摸一气。  
郑云龙打着滚的把自己往他手上送，蹭来蹭去的就将猫的那处蹭到了阿云嘎的指尖。  
“嗯…”他微弱的呻吟了一声，感觉那不可描述的位置探出了头，在空气中挺立着尖尖。  
阿云嘎几乎快要石化，他第一次如此坦荡的见到猫族的发情，那处小小的红红的，微微有些湿润，倒钩的毛刺布满的整个尖尖，看起来可爱中竟还带着些凶悍。  
“你，你……”  
“哥哥…哥哥…求你了…碰我一下…”  
阿云嘎活了上千年都没见过这种场景，这小东西看着眼泪汪汪地，马上就要哭出来了。说到底还是他自己惹的事，只得一狠心一闭眼，将那处微微攥在了指尖。  
郑云龙的声音瞬间变得又哑又甜，用那根带着软刺的小东西来回摩擦他的指腹，幸亏不肖一分钟便出了水。  
阿云嘎红着脸用纸擦了，看那猫儿餮足地翻了个身子，眯着眼睛又沉沉睡去。  
阿云嘎伸手一挥，结界便撤了，谁能想到，他在人间50年第一次布设结界竟然是为了这种事。  
之后等郑云龙睡得心满意足醒来之后，想起自己一时脑热干了什么，恨不得挖个坑把自己埋了。同时心里也在庆幸，都说阿云嘎这大妖怪是个变态，自己用了他的手打了个飞机没有被他打死，也真是不幸中的万幸。  
之后的几天，两人都仿佛没发生过这事一样绝口不提，只是到了第3天，阿云嘎还是想着为他输送了些灵气调理，郑云龙感激的都快给他磕头了，哪怕是家里偶尔来了些旁人管他叫绒绒，他也忍了下来。  
说来这阿云嘎也是奇怪，平时不见他上班，郑云龙偶尔担心会不会把他吃穷，不过见他买起吃的来毫不手软，也觉得自己贷款操心了。  
大猫非常喜欢吃白斩鸡，切成薄片的牛肉或大虾水煮了给他，也能吃掉好多，阿云嘎这兔子精在人间丝毫不见他吃素，牛肉羊肉吃的最勤快，这两个吃肉机器倒是有几分臭味相投，过了一个月王晰来看他的时候还嘀咕了几句，“这猫是不是又胖了？”  
自从郑云龙能说话之后，两人倒真的渐渐熟络起来，在郑云龙看来这阿云嘎虽说是只千年的大妖怪，在人情世故上倒也不比他高明几分。  
就那回，郑云龙第一次见到除了女医生之外的女性来到阿云嘎家中，扭扭捏捏地说要来借厕所，借完厕所却又不走。郑云龙在一边抿着嘴儿也看出来是怎么回事了，心说着自己长点眼色给他倒地方。阿云嘎的脸色竟像冰山一般，抱住准备逃跑的大猫说晚上要给猫洗澡，就不送她了。

那女孩犹不死心的说要参观参观，被阿云嘎连推带搡地叉出门去。郑云龙心里琢磨着，这阿云嘎，该不是个弯的吧？  
tbc


End file.
